wiihardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wii Hardware important topics
This is an under construction list of Wii Hardware important topics, or topics of importance on the board. Topic Series A topic series consists of multiple topics, typically marked by "Days". They are of similar subject manner, tending to deal with one large theme, with each topic being a separate subject of the theme. 'Ongoing' Ongoing topic series are series that are currently being worked on, and released. '"GIVE ME YOUR RATINGS!"' *Created and run by ChungEssence *Currently on Day 1 *Involves users voting on the quality of Wii games, which are then averaged out. 'Completed' A topic series is finished when the user who runs the topic no longer creates new installments. '"47pik to Wii Hardware!"' *Created and run by 47pik. *Currently on Day 2. *A weekly opinion piece, focusing on issues sweeping the boards. '"Best Nintendo Game Ever!"' *Created and run by VeryInsane *Winner was Ocarina Of Time, 2nd place was Super Metroid, 3rd place was Super Mario Galaxy. *A Tournament to find the best Nintendo game ever. *Tournament Bracket: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=282615 '"Buy or Avoid"' Main article: Buy or Avoid *Created and run by Sora250 *Currently rating game 77 *Involves users voting on the quality of Wii games, sorting them into one of three categories: Buy, Avoid, or Rent. '"Rate a Wii Game"' Main article: Rate a Wii Game *Created and run by Chel0s3ra. *Currently on Day 32. *Involves users voting on the quality of Wii games, which are then given a letter grade based on the average. '"Rate the Wii Game"' Main Article: Rate the Wii Game *Created by Hexrapper, run by Hexrapper and SF_Bahamut. *Finished on Day 136. *Involves users voting on the quality of Wii games, which are then averaged out. '"Rate this VC Game"' *Created and run by Soldevice. *Currently on Day 82. *Involves users voting on the quality of Virtual Console games, which then have their scores averaged out. '"Shooting Down Stereotypes"' Main article: Shooting Down Stereotypes *Created and run by BlackDoomShadow. *Consists of 10 days. *Focused on common inaccuracies and myths about Wii subjects. Individual Topics An individual topic is a single topic of importance. "Wii - Frequently Asked Questions and Answers" *Created and run by SPV999. *Currently on Version 6.0 *Latest version is a sticky topic. *Explains, in great detail, all the workings of the Wii, its accessories, how to get online, and more. "Twilight Hack FAQ" *Created and run by urmomishawt04. *Was on Version 1.0 before removal in July 2008. *Latest version was a sticky topic before removal in July 2008. *Explains how to run homebrew on the Wii using an exploit known as the "Twilight Hack." After discussion of homebrew was banned in July 2008, the topic was deleted. "Very important information regarding Wii Hardware" *Created by Hulkpanda. *Revealed this unfinished wiki to the board, unleashing hundreds of malicious vandalism edits from various trolls, most notably Kirbyfan. Despite Message Board Help stating this constituted a website invasion, Hulkpanda was not punished. "My brother sold my Wii!" *Created by ThePreacher. *In the topic, user ThePreacher claimed his older brother sold their jointly owned Wii by permission of their mother. As the topic progessed, ThePreacher revealed almost every aspect of his life--from friendships to weight to schoolwork--hinged on his ability to play his Wii. A number of users suspected a joke topic while others did not. Famously, the 500th post in the topic was ThePreacher saying "Joke topic." However, he attempted to recreate the topic a month later, but failed. "Who elected BDS?" *Created by GoAnonymous. *Suggested that BDS be dethroned or replaced. Started the 2008 Wii Hardware Presidential Election. Category: Wii Hardware Category: Wii Hardware Topics